Becoming a Jedi Knight
by K Dude1
Summary: I just added chapter #4 so if you like Starwars at its fullest try it out
1. Default Chapter

Becoming A Jedi Knight By K Dude Chapter #1 The Simulation Smash!!! "Blaze, grab your light saber and follow me!" yelled Surge. Blaze grabbed his saber flashed it on and followed Surge into the dark gloomy tunnel. " Blaze where did you go" yelled Surge. " I need your help to kill these cave trolls". Blaze had fallen behind when he saw some interesting markings on the walls but by the time he had reached Surge he was dead lieing on the ground with his light saber beside him. " Simulation Terminated!!" yelled the captain of the star command federation " blaze if you act like that one more time you will never become an apprentice. Blaze walked slowly out of the simulation room down the hall to his quarters. All the cadets had there own quarters. The rooms were 8m by 10m. In each room there was a phone to contact parents, or friends in the academy or to be contacted from the same. All the Cadets were provided three meals a day, Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner (in the rooms, they have cupboards with food in them for snacks). The rooms are furnished with a couch, queen size bed and a television (plus nightstands and room for personal belongings). Blaze walked into his room, closed the door and plopped down on his bed. He thought to himself * I will never become an apprentice I just know it*. Just as he was thinking that, Master Yoda, the leader of the Academy, walked into his room and said.  
  
" That's what you think, for I know that powerful with the force you are young one, come to the training floor you do more often, an apprentice you will become." " Thanks master Yoda, but one thing, how come you knew what I was thinking" asked Blaze. " Powerful with the force I am" answered Yoda. After that Yoda left blaze to ponder on what he had said. 


	2. Chapter 2 second chance

Chapter #2 second attempt Buzzzzzzzzzz, Buzzzzzzzzzzzz, Buzzzzzzzzzzzz, "Hello" muttered Blaze. "Time to wake up it is, Time to come down to the dinning hall for breakfast, yes" said Yoda. "Thanks Master Yoda I will be down in a couple of minutes." Click (Blaze hung up the phone). Blaze looked at the clock it read 7:00. He got up out of bed and went to his closet to pick out one of his many uniforms. (Master Yoda had supplied all of the Cadets with multiple uniforms they were all the same except for one thing, they were all of different colors, they were Red, Blue, Brown, Green, Orange, Purple, and last but not least, White). Blaze grabbed his white one, clipped his keys to his side, locked his door, and went off to the dinning room for breakfast. When Blaze reached the dinning room Master Yoda called him over to sit and eat breakfast with him. While they were eating Master Yoda said that he had convinced the Captain of the Star Command federation to give him one last try to impress him, if he did he would become an apprentice. Blaze quickly ate the rest of his breakfast, thanked Master Yoda, and ran to the simulation room. " Blaze!" yelled Master Yoda before Blaze could even make it half way down the hall "other way the simulation room is" yelled Yoda. So blaze set off this time in the right direction to the simulation room to have his last chance to become an apprentice. Blaze entered the simulation room and told the captain that he was ready. "Have you gone to the training room at all this week Blaze asked the Captain, "because if you haven't, it will be pretty hard to do the simulation, so have you?" " Ah, ya I've been there three times this week" lied Blaze. "Ok, Blaze I hope you know that now you have to get at least 80% on your simulation or your out." Said the Captain. "Why sir" asked Blaze. "I have made it so that the only way for you to pass is for you to get 80% or more, because, you lied about the training floor, you haven't been there all week." Answered the Captain, "Now go, Simulation on!" Blaze pulled out his light saber and awaited his orders. " Blaze do you see those balls floating in front of you?" asked the Captain from out side the simulation. "yes, I do captain." Answered Blaze. "They will shoot little lasers at you, you have to destroy all 10 of them to end the simulation. Oh wait, there is one more thing for every time you get hit 5% is taken off your total score, you can only be hit four times, good luck, GO!" yelled the captain. Blaze started to wave his saber around blocking all of the little lasers being fired at him. Then he ran at the first one splitting it right through the middle. But as he did that he was hit in the back by one of the other balls, now Blaze was down to 95%. Blaze continued to attack the balls until he had four left and had been hit down to 85%, he could only get hit one more time. He dodged a laser and cut down one of the balls, three left. A laser hit him while he cut down another ball, now there were two balls to go, but if he got hit one more time he was out. He got to the second to last ball and cut it down with no problem at all. So now it was one on one (one more hit on the balls and it was over or one more hit on Blaze and it was over). Blaze ran at the last ball dodging lasers as he ran but as he hit the ball with his silver light saber he was hit with a green laser. The simulation ended and the captain said " I m sorry Blaze but, you're an apprentice good job!" By the time the simulation was over it was 10:00 pm so Blaze took his pride and went to his quarters to catch some Z's 


	3. Chapter 3 The Meeting

Chapter #3 The Meeting Buzzzzz, Buzzzzzz, Buzzzzzz. Blaze reached over his bed and picked up the phone. " Blaze, time to come down for breakfast it is." Said Master Yoda. " Ya I know" said Blaze. " By the way, we really need to get a new way to wake people up, this buzzing noise is getting really annoying." "Dually noted it is Blaze" replied Yoda. Blaze got up out of his bed, walked over to the closet, picked up his purple suit and set off to the dinning hall. Blaze walked in to the dinning hall and went over to one of the far tables and sat with his best friend Spark. " Hey Blaze" said Spark, as Blaze sat down at the table. " Sup Spark." Replied Blaze. Spark and Blaze had been best friends ever since they were born. They had grown up on the planet Tatween as slaves working for a Hut named GueeGuee (Pronounced Gwey Gwey), until that faithful day when Master Yoda had sensed the two boys power within them and came from the council to bring them to the academy. The two boys ate their breakfast and talked for a long time about how they had both made it to the level of an apprentice. " Blaze, Spark follow me to the meeting with your new master you will" commanded Master Yoda. " Be afraid you should not boys, taught your new master myself I did". Master Yoda opened the door to the meeting room and sent the boys inside. Blaze and spark sat down on the opposite side of the room facing their new master as Yoda left the room. " Hello Blaze, Spark, my name is Master Karpole, you will listen to my orders even if you think they are wrong, do you understand me?" asked Master Karpole. " Yes Master" answered Blaze and Spark at the same time. "Well, lets get started, that is if you two are ready for a mission of course." Asked Master Karpole. " We are sir." Answered the boys. "In that case, lets get going". Said Master Karpole. 


	4. Chapter 4 The First Mission

Chapter #4 The First Meeting  
  
"Master Karpole you are clear for takeoff" announced the commissioner of the takeoff facility. "Thank you sir" replied Master Karpole. Master Karpole lifter the throttle of his Master Speeder 5001 and took of into space. So Master what is are first mission?" asked Blaze. "Well, we are going to the planet Zuwey (Zoo A) to talk to the leader of the planet, to see if we can convince him to stop his war with the planet tatat because if it continues there planets will be both destroyed, no pressure, right boys?" sarcastically asked Master Karpole. "no, no not at all" replied the boys. Master Karpole told both of the boys to be quiet as they entered the war zone because if either of the two planets saw them they would be destroyed. But just as he finished saying that Blaze fell off his seat and yelled at the top of his lungs, " DESTROYED" "Blaze, you just gave off our position, I hope you two are ready to go for a ride cuss here we go!" yelled Master Karpole. The speeder picked up speed and flew past the guard ships firing their guns as they passed. "There, there is where we jump off the ship, right there on that landing attached to the planet." Smash!!!! There ship was struck by a tractor laser and now they were being pulled into the planets destruction field. " Well boys get ready, Now!" yelled Master Karpole. They all jumped off of the ship and landed gracefully on the landing pad. "Pull out your light sabers here come some droids" commanded Master Karpole. Master Karpole and Spark grabbed their light sabers out and started to block the bullets of the oncoming droids. "Blaze, why haven't you pulled out your saber yet?" asked Master Karpole. "Ah, I kinda left it on the ship, sorry" replied Blaze. "When, If we get back to the academy you are going straight to the council for judgment, understand?" asked Master Karpole. "Yes Master." Replied Blaze. "For now grab out your gun and help!" " ah," said Blaze as he was interrupted by Master Karpole "let me guess, it's in the ship." Asked Master Karpole. " Ya" Answered Blaze. "Then just stay behind me and Spark so that you won't get hit" Said Master Karpole. The droids by now had made it over to the boys and Master Karpole so Karpole and Spark swung their sabers at the droids cutting them all in half. "lets go" Yelled Master Karpole So they headed into the space station and transported themselves onto the planet beside the leaders' base. Master Karpole and Spark followed by Blaze walked slowly into the Base. Peww, a small shot from a laser hit Blaze square in the head and he fell down to the ground. "Blaze, this was your fault." Said Master Karpole " now we have to end the mission, Simulation terminated" said Master Karpole. "That was a simulation?" questioned Spark "yes it was" answered Master Karpole. "Master Karpole where is my Light saber and ray gun?' asked Blaze "They are in the same room as the Council, that is to make sure that you go there." Said Master Karpole, " Good luck you will need it, now go" "hey Blaze are you going to be ok?" asked Spark "Spark, did I say that you were dismissed come with me." Said master Karpole before Blaze could answer. "Yes master" answered Spark. 


End file.
